<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Одиночество by Vevry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109350">Одиночество</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevry/pseuds/Vevry'>Vevry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevry/pseuds/Vevry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пидж и Лэнс были одиноки посреди этой звездной пустыни. Но они нашли друг друга.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Одиночество</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лэнс и не знал, что Пидж проводит большую часть ночи за работой, засыпая под утро. Да и никогда не узнал бы, если бы не бессонница. Единственное средство от этого недуга, которое он знал — это музыка. И только у Пидж были наушники. Вот за ними-то он и пришел в три часа ночи к подруге. И не то, чтобы Пидж была против. Лэнс приходил к ней за наушниками и раньше, но только днём или вечером. Так что для парня стало приятной неожиданностью застать Пидж не спящей. Он догадывался, что Гандерсон мало спит из-за её кругов под глазами, но не догадывался, что по ночам она плачет.</p><p>Он понимал Пидж как никто другой. Посреди огромного холодного космоса без семьи. Он и сам чувствовал это.</p><p>Одиночество.</p><p>Будто ты плывешь посреди огромного солёного океана на маленькой лодке, а вокруг ни птиц, ни рыб, ни людей. Только ты, лодка и вода. Вот как Лэнс представлял одиночество.</p><p>Поэтому он, не раздумывая, сделал то, что нужно. Накинул на Пидж свою куртку, сел рядом и взял её за руку. Незачем было что-то говорить. Никто не хочет, чтобы люди видели, как они плачут. Тем более, гордая и упрямая Пидж. Да и разговоры были лишними. Сейчас девушка нуждалась в поддержке, и, так уж вышло, что поддержать её сейчас мог только Лэнс.</p><p>— Ты за наушниками? — спросила девушка, шмыгая носом.</p><p>— Ага</p><p>— Они на столе. С краю.</p><p>— Ясно</p><p>И они замолкают. Слушают шум ноутбука, который высвечивает на экране синие буквы и цифры, рассматривают валяющиеся на полу провода и детали, и отчего-то становится легче.</p><p>— Просто я вспомнила, как мы раньше всей семьей гуляли в парке, а потом ужинали в ресторане. Мэтт тогда упал и подвернул ногу, и мы повезли его в больницу… — Пидж печально усмехнулась. — А теперь Мэтт где-то в космосе, а отец…</p><p>Девушка сняла очки и свободной рукой вытерла слёзы.</p><p>Пару минут они снова проводят в тишине, пока Лэнс не вспоминает свою историю.</p><p>— Я рассказывал, как мы с племянниками решили разыграть мою старшую сестру? Она тогда куда-то уехала по делам, и я нянчился с ними один. Мы построили в саду форт, и, когда моя сестра вернулась, облили ее водой из шланга. Сестра так разозлилась, а мы… — на мгновение парень замолчал, как-то горестно улыбнувшись, вспоминая былые дни, — …а мы веселились.</p><p>Пидж еще никогда не видела такого грустного Лэнса. Она часто думала, как он справляется с разлукой, но никогда не думала, что он воспринимает её настолько болезненно. Вот только сейчас это было неважно. Важно было то, что кто-то понимает её и поддерживает. А значит и она должна поступить так же. Ведь она тоже понимает его.</p><p> И она покрепче сжала ладонь парня. Он тоже чувствовал это.</p><p>Одиночество.</p><p> Пидж представляла это словно погружение. Словно ты тонешь под толщей воды. И никого нет рядом, чтобы спасти. Только ты и вода. Вода повсюду.</p><p>— Лэнс я…</p><p>Девушка не договорила. Она резко притянула парня за футболку, захватывая тем самым в объятья и утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь.</p><p>— Пидж…</p><p>Парень хватался за маленькое дрожащее тело, прижимая его к себе. Они оба жадно цеплялись друг за друга, словно за спасательный круг.</p><p>Они были просто детьми потерявшие семьи. Просто детьми, которых заставили воевать за вселенную. Просто детьми, которым хотелось немного того семейного тепла.</p><p>Пидж и Лэнс были одиноки посреди этой звездной пустыни.</p><p>Но они нашли друг друга.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Извините, если я как-то не так выставила теги.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>